


A Succubus in Storybrooke

by magicsophicorn



Category: Lost Girl, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo decided she should probably consider charging for her awesome match-making skills in the future, but right now though she needed to call Kenzi and tell her to pack. They were <i>definitely</i> moving to Storybrooke. Written for Red Queen Week Day 3 - Crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Succubus in Storybrooke

It was everything Bo had ever dreamed of. A place where she was free to be herself, no need to hide her true nature. But more than that, a place where she didn't have to pick a side, because there were no sides. Only people. Humans and Fae living together. It was a dream come true. The only problem was finding it.

She had been wandering around the woods for what felt like forever, and seemed to be no closer to civilisation. Trick had assured her that it was here, this town, Storybrooke, even though it wouldn't appear on any maps.

She kind of wished she'd brought Dyson with her. He probably would have sniffed the place out hours ago. Oh well, too late now.

Bo took a step forward and immediately felt something ripple through her body. Power, energy, _something_. It didn't hurt, not quite, but it wasn't exactly pleasant either.

Bo blinked. In the distance she could see lights that she was pretty sure weren't there a moment ago. Perhaps she had finally found Storybrooke…

\-------------------------------

Walking down the main street Bo began to feel apprehensive. It was all very… quaint. She might moan about the craziness of her life, but at least it was never boring. This place was tiny though, she couldn't imagine anything interesting ever happening here, even if half the town were Fae.

Bo spotted what looked like a diner in the distance and headed towards it, that seemed like as good a place as any to start.

As she walked in through the door every head turned towards her and all conversation stopped. Sheesh. Way to make a girl feel welcome, did she have something on her face or what?

A leggy waitress with long dark hair smiled nervously at her and Bo licked her lips. If all the inhabitants of this town looked like that then she should go ahead and hire a U-Haul right away…

"Have a seat," the waitress said, and Bo was happy to oblige.

\-------------------------------

Ruby couldn't stop staring at the stranger across the diner, and not just because she was all kinds of hot. Who was she? How had she gotten into Storybrooke? The barrier was supposed to stop anyone getting in, but here she was. She didn't look evil, but then they never did. Ruby was dying to go over there and ask her but she knew she should leave that to Regina, so she had text her and was now attempting to keep her distance.

It was weird, being able to text Regina now, but it was nice. They were kind of, sort of, almost friends now. They hadn't exactly hung out yet or anything though, but Ruby was pretty confident that would happen some day soon. She hoped so anyway.

Regina entered the diner then, glancing surreptitiously at the newcomer but heading straight for Ruby.

"Hey Regina."

"Miss Lucas."

Regina glanced once again at the stranger.

"Has she said or done anything suspicious?"

Ruby shook her head.

"Nope, just had lunch and asked if we had any rooms to rent."

Regina nodded and took a deep breath before turning and heading over to the woman.

\-------------------------------

"Good afternoon, I'm Mayor Mills, may I help you?"

Bo looked up from her drink to see who the owner of the voice was.

Hot damn, she was definitely moving to this town. The mayor was smoking! In fact she had yet to see an unattractive person here.

"Oh, um, hi! Wow, the mayor, huh? That's a pretty important job."

For a succubus she really wasn't very smooth. Bo cleared her throat.

"Well I was thinking about maybe moving to Storybrooke so if you know of any places for rent that would be great."

The mayor frowned at that and sat down opposite her.

"Okay who are you and what do you want?" She asked, her voice low and hard. Bo was taken aback by the sudden hostility.

"Uh, my name's Bo, and like I said, I was thinking about maybe moving here…"

"Why?"

Bo frowned and sucked in a breath. She hoped Trick was right about this place, or this conversation was about to go south pretty quickly.

"Because I heard that there are… people like me here."

They mayor's frown deepened.

"What do you mean people like you?"

Bo decided to go for it.

"I mean Fae…" She said, her voice low so that only the mayor would hear.

"Fae?" The mayor repeated. "I don't know what you mean."

Bo shrugged.

"You know, fairies, werewolves, sirens, etc, etc. Fae."

The mayor glanced over at the waitress, who Bo was amused to notice was rather unsubtly watching them.

"I see." The mayor said slowly. "And which of those would you be?"

Bo eyed her curiously, she was pretty sure the mayor didn't think she was crazy, so that was a good start.

"I'm a succubus," she said, and waited for the reaction, which was nothing more than a raised eyebrow.

"And how did you find Storybrooke?"

The longer this conversation went on, the more convinced Bo became that the residents were actually some kind of creepy, but ridiculously attractive, cult who would probably murder her in her sleep. Maybe moving here wasn't the best idea in the world after all.

"My, uh, friend Trick told me this was a town where Fae and humans lived together, so I thought it was worth checking out. Where I'm from the Fae have a bit of a problematic relationship with humans and I'm pretty sick of it."

The mayor continued to stare at her. She had one hell of a poker face, that was for sure, Bo had no idea what she was thinking.

"And that's it, that's all your friend told you about us?"

"Umm, yes?"

The mayor studied Bo's face intently for a few moments, and Bo had to fight the urge to fidget in her seat. She felt like a naughty kid about to be told off… and then maybe murdered and dumped in the ocean…

"Well your friend missed out some vital information about us. There are indeed fairies and werewolves here, but we're not, what did you call it? Fae. We are fairytale characters transported here from another realm by a dark curse."

Bo blinked in surprise. Well that was… Unexpected.

"Oh, well, uh…" She didn't really know what to say to that. "That sounds kind of crazy, but then I eat sexual energy for breakfast, so you know, who am I to judge?"

She laughed nervously and the mayor raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed. Well I suppose as long as you're not here to cause trouble you are welcome to stay."

The mayor nodded and then stood and walked over to the counter where she began talking intently to the waitress. Bo watched them for a moment then shook her head.

This town was fucking weird. She'd fit right in.

\-------------------------------

Ruby couldn't fight her curiosity any longer. Regina was still sitting at the counter, glancing every so often at the newcomer, this 'Bo'. Ruby wandered over under the guise of offering more coffee.

"Refill?"

Bo smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"I'm Ruby by the way."

"Bo."

"I know, Regina told me."

Bo chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What else did she tell you about me?"

Ruby shrugged.

"That you want to move here. And that you're a succubus."

"So pretty much everything then…"

"I'm a werewolf…" Ruby suddenly blurted out.

It felt good to actually _tell_ someone for a change, everyone else who knew had kind of found out the hard way, or heard it from Snow.

"Cool. I dated a werewolf for a while. The sex was pretty wild…" Bo grinned and Ruby felt herself blush.

"So I have to ask, the whole succubus thing, how does that, you know, work?"

Bo laughed and gestured for Ruby to take a seat.

"Well I feed off sexual energy, or chi, a person's life force basically. I can control people briefly through touch, oh and I can see people's sexual auras… Like right now I can see that you have got it bad for Mayor MILF over there…"

Ruby felt her cheeks heat up and she spluttered. No one was supposed to know about that, she thought she was pretty good at hiding it.

"I don't… No… I…"

Bo smirked.

"Would it help if I told you that she's hot for you too?"

Ruby felt breathless. That couldn't be true, could it? It was far too good to be true. She'd fantasised for so long that Regina might feel the same way about her, but never really thought it could happen.

Bo reached across the table and stroked Ruby's arm. She instantly felt warmth spread through her. It felt like every inch of her skin was being kissed at the same time. It was incredible.

"You should go and ask the mayor out." She heard a voice say. It was a beautiful voice that felt like a caress. She would do anything it asked.

"Oh… Okay…" she whispered, her voice breathless with the intensity of the feelings happening in her body.

Bo withdrew her hand and the feelings gradually disappeared. Ruby sighed.

"Wow… That was… Wow…"

"Excuse me, what exactly is going on here?"

Regina was stood over their table with her hands on her hips. She looked a strange mixture of angry and worried. She was so beautiful. So very very beautiful.

"I… Wait, what?" Regina said, looking at Ruby. Oh, shit. Had she said that out loud?

"I'm going to go see if I can get myself a room," Bo said as she stood, "it was nice to meet you both."

She winked at Ruby and then wandered off, Regina immediately sat down in the seat she'd just vacated.

"Miss Lucas? Are you alright? Did she hurt you? You look a little bit out of it."

"Would you like to go out with me?" Ruby said instead of replying, and immediately wanted to slap herself. That was not exactly smooth. Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Ok what did that succubus do to you to cause this?"

Oh this was not going well at all.

"Nothing! She didn't do anything!"

"Then why are you suddenly saying that I'm beautiful and asking me out on a date then, hmm?"

Ruby ran a hand through her hair. It was now or never.

"Because I've wanted to ask you out for years but never been brave enough before now to do it. Bo can see sexual auras, whatever that means, and so she could tell how I feel about you, and she told me that you feel the same way about me… Which I'm really hoping is true otherwise I've just made a complete fool out of myself."

Ruby looked up from where she'd been staring nervously at her hands in order to gage Regina's reaction. There were no fireballs in sight, so that was a good sign… That didn't necessarily mean she wasn't about to get shot down in flames though…

A smile tugged at the corners of Regina's lips and Ruby allowed herself to hope.

"How about tomorrow night? 7pm?"

Ruby grinned, and briefly wondered what her aura must look like right about now.

"It's a date."

\-------------------------------

Tucked away in the corner Bo watched the two women talk. If the smiles on their faces and the intensity of their auras were anything to go by, then it was going well, and Bo decided she should probably consider charging for her awesome match-making skills in the future. She wondered if it would be rude to ask for a threesome at some point as a thank you… She shook her head.

Right now though she needed to call Kenzi and tell her to pack.

They were _definitely_ moving to Storybrooke.


End file.
